Random Kurcedes Drabbles
by GetGleeky99
Summary: A collection of non related glee drabbles by me- characters are mostly Kurcedes.
1. That Girl

**Disclaimer: No glee ownership here unfortunately!**

**One shot!**

**That Girl**

I don't know why I was attracted to those pieces of deep friend trash in the first place, they taste like someone pooped some kind of bland gooey filling into a crispy casing. But it tasted so good, it distracted me from me and Kurt's friendship; how the situation was making us drift even further apart.

It started off subtly. We would sit by different people in glee club; hang out with different people, IM each other put when we used webcam become quiet. It hurt when he started going out more with Blaine, cancelling our pre-arranged 'dates' and texting him during algebra instead of passing notes to me. He closed me out of his life, instead of sharing every juicy detail. Unbeknown to him, when I got home I cried my eyes out, thinking that if I kept crying I would be sick, but I didn't care. What was the point when my best friend wasn't there for me anymore? Life seemed pointless.

I thought it would be ok when he invited me out to Breadsticks with Blaine. But, to be honest, it was nothing like our usual get together. Within the first two minutes, I had zoned out. In fact, I was so deluded to me they were saying "Gay, gay, gay, gay" and "Oh my god, a little purse just fell out of my mouth. How did it get in there?" What... the... hell Mercedes! I smiled my 'I got a solo' smile and tried to join in with their conversations but it was obvious that Kurt was in love with him and _I _was the third wheel. "Hey I know they're not on the menu but by any chance have you got any tots?" I asked. Kurt glared at me, I knew that look. The look from when we were on the Cheerios. I don't know why. He hated my guts for that, I knew that much at least.

The next day at school I met Kurt up at his locker. And for once, he actually smiled back when I smiled. "Guess what I got?" he came and peered closer, smiling "Tots!" his smile changed to a frown. "Mercedes, after what you did to Sue's Le Car yesterday, she is going to send you to prison!" he yelped. What?

"Who cares? You know what they have at prison... Tots!" I said, a little defeated.

"Mercedes, you are substituting food for love. And most importantly, me for a boyfriend. You will find someone. I mean look at me, two weeks ago," and he went on at me about self respect and Blaine and one day. But what about now? What about what's going on right now? Our friendship. I smiled and heard myself say I was going to talk to that guy Kurt had set me up with during lunch. But instead I went to sit by myself in the lunch hall. No one was their, they were all outside because it was hot that da because it was hot that day. I was not only an outcast to Kurt anymore, but to everyone. I was the girl who jammed Sue's car tail. I was the one who had obsessed over tater tots because she was missing her friend. I was that girl.


	2. You And Her

**Disclaimer: Glee ownership percent: zilch! Oh yeah and please check out my gleemix of glee songs at this YouTube address:**

**And my blog: .**

**You and Her**

You feel bad for ditching her. You know you love Blaine, but you and her have a connection you can't have with him. You see her face fall when you tell her you can't take her bowling, like you planned, something came up. She asks you if you're going out with Blaine, she says everyone would be glad for you. But you say no. Even though you practically are. She's your best friend and you're ditching her and lying to her. You glare at her when she asks for more Tater Tots. You love her and you want her to take after herself, but she just can't. You feel bad for ditching her so you don't say anything about the food. She catches your glance and you feel bad, you love her curves, her smile and her laugh. You just want her to feel as happy as you have since you met Blaine. So you try and set her up, but she won't go on the date, because he is one of five black guys at the school. You thought she'd like him, you have to admit, you found him pretty hot. But she won't. She starts a riot about Tater Tots, now you know your girl is seriously upset. This is over the top, even to Rachel Berry. You just didn't know what to do. So you invite her to dinner with you and Blaine.

That was a great idea. You feel really bad, she zones out within the first minute of yours and Blaine's discussion. She orders the Tots again, something has to be up with her, you know it. But your too in love with Blaine to care. Your selfish, you don't ask her what's wrong but you just glare at her again, she doesn't seem to notice though. So you decide to talk to her. When you see her tomorrow at school seems good enough. But right now, when you need her most, you want your girl back. Your curvy, gorgous girl who you can talk to about things you just can;t talk about with Blaine. Things like whether Slushy's should make a lime flavour or if your on the warpath with Sue Sylvester. Those are thing Blaine just wouldn't be interested in. But Mercedes is different, she was the first person you ever felt close to and now she is drifting away. She has no one else but you, you want to be there for her, you want to make sure she is okay, whether or not she wants you to care. You love her, and you love Blaine. You don't know what to do or say to her, but you figure you have to do something, and quick.

The next time you see her, she is at her locker. You smile, it's the first time she had smiled to you properly in months. You have your girl back, or so you thought. But no, she's smiling because she has Tots. Okay, now you have to do something. You tell her that she will find someone and that for the time she is single she needs to treat herself with respect. She smiles weakly this time and says she's going to talk to the boy you set her up with. You hope that's mended your friendship. Your brain says it has but your heart, no matter how much you try to convince it, says your nowhere near. She's still hurt and upset, but you don't do anything more. You can't. You and her just aren't as close anymore.

**Okay, so this is basically The Substitute and Kurt's thoughts throughout. And also because there is a lack of Kurcedes. So this is my first story using second person, like it hates it? Review please! And any other drabble prompts on the review part please as well! Appreciated very much! Love you Kurcedes!**


	3. Bare Feet

**Disclaimer: GLEE ownership zilch! This was a prompt made in 2009 by Bree-utiful**

**Prompt: Bare Feet**

**Pairings: Claiming may be made**

**Genre: Romance or Friendship**

**Rating: K+ or T**

**Other: Must one of the following quotes:**

**1. "To read makes our speaking English good."**

**2. "It funny how the Earth never opens up and swallow you when you want it to."**

**3. "Occasionally I'm callous and strange."**

**4. "Your logic does not resemble our earth logic."**

**5. "I'm ignoring you because you make me sad.**

**ONE SHOT!**

She was sitting alone at the lunch table.

"Mercedes?"

She uttered out a sentence that seemed to make no sense at all "It's funny how the Earth never opens up and swallows you when you want it to,"

"Huh?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"It's not fair, Kurt, prom is next week and no one wants to go with me, even you have got a date, and , no offence, but you're like the only gay boy I know," she murmured.

She said it almost under her breath, but I overheard and understood imeaditly. In algebra today I suggested she ask Matt to the dance. She did. But he said no.

"This is about Matt isn't it?" I said knowingly.

She gently shook her head, so her hair hung down over her face. I lifted her chin up gently with my hand and saw she had one fat tear running down her face.

I hugged her and said something I may regret later on, "You can come with me,"

"Blaine," she said quietly.

"Mercedes, friends over love life, one of my many reasonless rules,"

She smiled, I knew even though it will probably backfire on me, I had done the right thing.


	4. I Loved You

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the start of this fanfic, it is from JohnnnnnyBoyyy's fan fiction called Glee Suicide Notes, but I wanted to see Kurt's reaction to his BFF's death so I hope that's okay **

**I Loved You**

You notice Mercedes hasn't been at school for ages and you know she normally always comes, even when she's ill. Her parents insist that she makes the most of her education. You know her education is made up of how to remove a slushie facial and how to not cry when being slammed into lockers. You decide to go and visit her, you make her chicken noodle soup, her favourite when she is ill and take it to her house in a Tupperware container. You knock on the door and Mrs Jones opens the door, surprise obvious in her eyes, like she didn't expect you to be concerned. But you are, so you ask if you can come in. She says yes and ushers you inside whilst dabbing at her eyes, you don't take much notice, and it is flu season after all. She smiles weakly at you as you put the soup down on the kitchen counter and ask where Mercedes is. She says Mercedes isn't here. You ask where she is. She says Mercedes is dead. And then she starts to cry properly, you do your best to comfort her but you are still having trouble taking in what she said. Your best friend, the only thing that kept you from going insane, is dead. She will never be back. You start to cry and it's her turn to cradle her in her soft, silky brown skin. She passes you a piece of paper and you recognise the writing, it belongs to your one and only best friend.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I'm just gonna come out and say it; I'm fat. Really, really fat. When I go to the mall with Kurt and Tina, it makes me kind of sick in the stomach. Kurt has these shapely hips and the slimmest waist I've ever seen on a guy. And Tina has like, the perfect boobs. I barely have any curves at all. I'm all blubber. And as far as my chest goes… Well let's just say that sometimes I feel like I have two giant wet sandbags hanging off of me._

_Someone once told me that obesity starts when you're little, so I must have been a heifer when I was a little kid. But I don't understand. Mom, you're so skinny! I don't understand how I can be this big. You always told me you never wanted me any other way, but I don't like who I am. So today when I got home from school, you want to know what I did? I ate all the ice cream in the freezer. And then I ate the rest of the pie grandma made for us. And I didn't feel guilty about how much weight I was going to gain. I didn't feel like the fattest thing in the world. Because I knew that it would all be over soon._

_Even when I was a Cheerio, I didn't feel right. The other girls and Kurt were just so pretty in their uniforms. And coach Sylvester made me feel super fat every time I came in for practice in my sweats. Kurt always told me that I shouldn't be ashamed of my body. But I am._

_It may not seem like I'm too bothered by my weight, but the truth is that it kills me inside to watch skinny #!*% white girls traipse around the halls letting their booties hang out. I used to cry myself to sleep at night because I knew that there is no way I'd ever be as skinny and pretty as them. That's one of the reasons I got my nose pierced. To fit in with the "it" crowd. Everybody was doing it at the time. It made me "cool"._

_Sorry about all the vomit on the kitchen floor. Eating all that sweet food made me a little sick. I thought about cleaning it up. I really did. But then I thought that if I did, it would only make me even more upset. And that was the point in doing this mom and dad; so that I could forget the fact that I'm a whale who eats too many sweets. I want you to give all my hats and scarves and gloves to Kurt. He sort of has a hat fetish, in case you didn't notice. I wrote another note, for him, but I ripped it up. It basically just said that he was my best friend and that I hoped he would find happiness in whatever he did with his life. Will you tell him that I said that?_

_I didn't die painfully. I took all the sleeping pills in dad's medicine cabinet upstairs. You should be proud, though. I'll have the cleanest teeth of any corpse in all of Lima. You never gave up on me mom and dad. Thanks for that._

_I love you,_

_Mercedes_

You begin to cry as you read it, she really felt that way. She never showed her true emotions, she always put up a cool, calm, collected front whenever someone said anything about her weight. But inside, she was broken. You honestly don't know what to do. "She committed suicide?" you hear yourself murmur. Her mum nods sadly and hands you Mercedes all time favourite fedora hat and your tears run as you finger the brim which Mercedes wore on her head on many occasions.

**Two weeks later**

You're at her funeral. Your best friend in the whole world's funeral. You're wearing her hat and somehow it manages to make you feel worse. You see all the other glee kids are there too and even Puck is crying. He is Noah Freaking Puckerman for god sake and he is still upset. Everyone makes a speech it starts with Quinn:

_When this year started I was horrible to Mercedes. I called her names, made fun of her and gave her slushie facials. But that all changed when she fainted in the cafeteria and I found out we had a lot in common. Today, I will try to be strong and speak on behalf of me and everyone here; she was an amazing person and will always be remembered, thanks._

And then Puck, Finn, Mike and Matt came up and sung.

Come out Virginia, don't let me wait  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
Oh but sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well be the one

Well they showed you a statue, told you to pray  
They built you a temple and locked you away  
Oh but they never told you the price that you pay  
For things that you might have done

Only the good die young  
That's what I said  
Only the good die young  
Only the good die young

You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd  
We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud  
We might be laughing a bit too loud  
Oh but that never hurt no one

So come on Virginia show me a sign  
Send up a signal and I'll throw you the line  
The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind  
Never lets in the sun

Darlin only the good die young  
Whoaa oooh oooh  
I tell you  
Only the good die young  
Only the good die young

You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation  
You got a brand new soul  
Hmmm and a cross of gold  
But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information  
You didn't count on me  
When you were counting on your rosary  
Whoaa oooh oh

They say there's a heaven for those who will wait  
Some say it's better but I say it ain't  
I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints  
The sinners are much more fun

You know that only the good die young  
whoaa oooh baby hey  
I tell you  
Only the good die young  
Only the good die young

Well your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation  
Oh she never cared for me  
But did she ever say a prayer for me?  
Whoa whoaa oh

Come out come out come out Virgina don't let me wait,  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
Sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well be the one,  
You know that only the good die young

I'm telling you baby  
You know that only the good die young  
Only the good die young  
Only the good  
Only the good die young

Everyone stood up and applauded, there rendition was slowed right down and you appreciated that, you thought Mercedes would too. Now Rachel stood up with at least fifty note cards and began her surprisingly unselfish and heartfelt speech.

_Everyone knew me as the bad diva of glee club, I got all the solos and took away from other people much more than I should. I am here to tell you that Mercedes had an amazing voice and should have been the one taking solos from me, but I was so ungrateful for her talent, I would never stand for it. To be honest, I was jealous. She was beautiful and much more talented than me and my fellow glee clubbers, as I'm sure most of them would agree. Today, I can say, we will miss a powerful, balladeer and most of all a friend in glee club, thank you._

You see Berry curtsey as she walks off the applause. Then Santana and Brittany stood up and walked over and you dread the worst.

Santana= Bold

Brittany= Italics

**Mercedes was a cheerio and a glee clubber. For a while she was popular, she didn't want to leave her friends so she went back to being a social reject which I think was pretty cool and she stood up for us when we needed her most. Though, I called her Aretha and Wheezy, I Santana Lopez, was jealous as well. Of her curves, her voice, her eyes, her everything. How she died single, I will never know. If I were a boy, I would've snapped her up on a date as soon as I layed eyes on her.**

_Plus she kicked ass when she sung._

**Thank you, I guess.**

There was a polite applause and then you are forced to do your speech, trying to hold in the tears you begin.

_Mercedes was confident, sassy and a diva. But the thing is, she wasn't. She was afraid. Whenever someone commented harshly on her appearance, she would crack inside. She acted tough, never letting me into her secret. I read the note she left before committing suicide and she wrote that she thought she was a whale. I for one, completely disagree with that statement. She was the most amazing girl I will know and the most beautiful. Her parents should be proud. She had curves and a voice to die for. I will miss her more than anyone in glee club, me and Quinn let me rephrase. I will miss you Mercedes; you were the best girl I ever knew. Now the next time I will see you again, you will be an angel. A real angel. You were sent down to heaven to give everyone else confidence when that's what you truthfully never had. Oh god, please look after her. Goodbye, Mercedes, I will never forget you._

You say and place a hand on her coffin as you walk away. To finish the glee club perform.

**  
****You are so beautiful to me****  
****You are so beautiful to me****  
****Can't you see****  
****Your everything I hoped for****  
****Your everything I need****  
****You are so beautiful to me******

**Such joy and happiness you bring****  
****Such joy and happiness you bring****  
****Like a dream****  
****A guiding light that shines in the night****  
****Heavens gift to me****  
****You are so beautiful to me****  
******


End file.
